dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BoA
Perfil thumb|278px|BoA para 'Dazed & Confused' 2013 *'Nombre artístico: '보아 /''' BoA (Beat Of Angel / Best Of Asia) *'''Nombre verdadero: Kwon Bo Ah / 권보아 *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarina, modelo, compositora y actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 05 - Noviembre - 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Guri, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:? 45 kg *'''Grupo sanguíneo: AB *'Fanclub Oficial:' Jumping BoA (Corea); Soul (Japón) *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment (Corea) y Avex Trax (Japón & Taiwán) Biografia BoA creció en Corea del Sur junto a sus dos hermanos mayores. A los 11 años BoA acompañó a uno de sus hermanos a una búsqueda de talentos que llevaba a cabo la compañía SM Entertainment, que en ese momento estaba buscando un nuevo icono internacional. Después de que sus padres aceptaran de mala gana dejarla perseguir una carrera como cantante antes de terminar sus estudios, BoA recibió clases de canto, baile e idiomas extranjeros, para así preparar su debut en Corea.En 2000, después de dos años de entrenamiento, ella lanzó ID;Peace B, su álbum debut en Corea, dentro de SM Entertainment. Dos años más tarde, lanzó su primer álbum japonés, Listen to My Heart, bajo el sello Avex. El 14 de octubre de 2008, dentro de SM Entertainment EE.UU., una subdivisión de SM Entertainment, BoA debutó en los Estados Unidos con el single "Eat You Up" y lanzó su primer álbum en idioma Inglés, BoA el 17 de marzo de 2009 y la reedición de este titulado BoA Deluxe..Las habilidades multilingües de BoA (habla japonés, inglés conversacional, su coreano nativo y ha grabado canciones en chino mandarín), han contribuido a su éxito comercial en Corea del Sur y Japón y su popularidad en toda Asia oriental. Ella es la única artista asiática no-japonesa en tener dos álbumes que vendieron millones de copias en Japón y es una de los dos únicos artistas que tienen seis álbumes consecutivos número uno en las listas de Oricon desde su debut. Hoy en día, BoA es considerada como una de las más influyentes artistas de Asia y la lider del llamado "Korean Wave" (Hallyu), además de conocérsele comúnmente como la Reina de K-Pop y Estrella de Asia Filmografia *Vecinos invasores (Voz de Heather en la versión coreana y japonesa) *COBU 3D *I AM (SM Movie) Dramas *''Athena (SBS, 2010) - Cameo Discografia 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Repackage Album' 'Mini albums' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Albums' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Internacional' 'Albums' 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *LOOKIN- Younique Album Vol.1 (2012) *Bump Bump! feat VERBAL m- flo (2009) *The Love Bug feat VERBAL m- flo (2004) *Possibility feat Daichi Miura (2010) *My way, Your way feat Wise (2008) *The Meaning of Peace feat Koda Kumi (2001) *Girfriend feat Cristal Kay (2009) Curiosidades *'Familia: Padres y 2 hermanos mayores. *'''Especialidad: Hablar japonés e inglés . *'Cantantes favoritos': Nelly Furtado , Britney Spears, Brian McKnight, P!NK, Janet Jackson, JAY-Z. *'Película favorita': Notting Hill. *'Actor favorito:' Yoo Ji Tae y Leonardo DiCaprio. *'Chico Ideal:' Yoo Ah In *Tiene una gatita llamada Sara, a la cuál le dedico una canción . *Sus colores favoritos son el rosa, amarillo, rojo y gris. *BoA fue una brillante estudiante en la KKFS (Korea Kent Foreing School) que al parecer se destacaba en matemáticas, sus estudios allí alcanzan hasta octavo grado, aunque ya ha hecho el examen de graduación para poder acceder a la universidad en un futuro. *BoA comentó que el año 2007 fue un año muy duro para ella y pensó en abandonarlo todo. Quería detenerse y tomar un respiro pero sus promociones para su debut en EEUU ya estaban comenzando. *BoA es la pionera de Kpop y creadora del "Hallyu" ya que ella fue la primera artista Kpop en salir de Corea e incursionar en el mercado japones (pais que no aceptaba artistas no-japoneses), logrando asi que los idols de las generaciones posteriores pudieran salir del pais. *BoA protagoniza una pelicula titulada "COBU3D" en donde interpreta a una bailarina japonesa. Ésta todavia no se ha estrenado *El rapero estadunidense Tiddey Riley publicó en su twitter: "Tengo muchas ganas de trabajar con ella ... Es mi sueño trabajar con BoA." *La historia de BoA comienza en 1998, cuando acudió a una audición de SM Entertainment junto a su hermano mayor. Aunque ambos se presentaron, BoA fue elegida debido a que llamó la atención de los cazatalentos, inmediatamente le ofrecieron un contrato. *Sus padres no estaban del todo seguros para retirar de la escuela a su única hija por una carrera en el mundo del espectáculo, pero su hermano mayor se mantuvo firme para no desaprovechar esta oportunidad por lo que BoA finalmente firmó. *Fue entrenada por los propios miembros de H.O.T.(Considerado "Reyes del K-Pop" junto a Shinhwa) *Mantuvo una relación con el actor del drama Winter Sonata, Bae Yong Jun. *BoA lanzó su primer album japonés “Listen to my Heart” y, al mismo tiempo su 5º single “Every Heart: Minna no kimochi”. El single alcanzó el top 10 y el album obtuvo certificado RIAJ de 1,000,000 de copias vendidas. Fue la primera vez que un album coreano obtenia esa posición en Japón. Ademas de ser unos de los endings del famoso anime Inuyasha. *Una revista japonesa llamada “Friday” publicó un articulo acerca de una cita que tuvo BoA. Una foto que acompañaba el artículo mostraba a BoA junto a un chico en actitud cariñosa en un parque. El hombre resultó ser el jefe de los bailarines. *Se relacionó sentimentalmente con uno de los Ex-miembro del grupo japones KAT-TUN , Akanishi Jin. Sacaron una foto de ambos en un club de Tokio y algunos testigos aseguraban que se habían abrazado y que en un momento dado Jin tenía su cara muy cerca a la de BoA. Ellos desmintieron el rumor pero ambos son muy cercanos y se han hecho evidente sus coqueteos a través del twitter. *Ella es pionera en el camino de artistas coreanos que debutan en Japón y en el Korean Wave. *BoA comentó en su debut en EEUU: "Mucha gente dice que las asiáticas o artistas femeninas tienen que ser sexys en América, pero no creo que yo tenga que hacer algo así. Tengo un estilo "tomboy". *Tiene un perro que se llama Paama. *"BoA" se traduce como "Best of Asia" y "Beat of Angel". *Cuando se le pregunta con quién quiere trabajar, BoA ha contestado por años que con Justin Timberlake. *Dice que es un honor que la comparen con Madonna y Britney Spears, hasta la han titulado la "Britney de Asia", pero que ella tiene su propio estilo y es ella misma. *Cuando se le preguntó quién influía en su música, contestó: "Yo diría que Michael Jackson, desde que era jóven, en esos días, yo estaba muy influenciada por artistas americanos." *Entre los líderes del entretenimiento más ricos de Corea, BoA se encuentra en la cuarta posición de la lista. En los tres primeros lugares se ubican los tres presidentes de las empresas más importantes: SM Entertainment, YG Entertainment y JYP. *Desde el año 2007, BoA lleva a cabo un Live en Tokio titulado, "THE Xmas Live" , como una manera de compartir con sus fans en las festividades de fin de año. *BoA es la mejor amiga de la actriz Lee Yeon Hee . *BoA, junto a Taeyang de BIGBANG fue elegida como una de las/os mejores bailarinas/es de Corea por los tres coreógrafos más importantes del mundo del entretenimiento. *BoA decidió no ir a la universidad y compartió su comentario: "La educación no es realmente importante en mi carrera. Creo que tener sensibilidad y habilidad es más importante que el tener una educación en este ambiente. Aunque fuera a la Universidad, no sería capás de asistir a las clases y terminaría siendo una "estudiante invisible", ¿no lo creen?" *Uno de los hermanos de BoA, SoonHwon, confesó que es fan de SNSD. *La madre de BoA publicó un libro titulado, "La regla de oro", en donde cuenta historias secretas de la familia. *"SNSD y F(x) pudieron practicar en un edificio bonito ahora, pero en aquel entonces yo tenía que practicar en un sótano donde tenía que perder las clases cada vez que llovía. Hwanhee oppa y yo teníamos que recoger el agua cada vez que el grupo H.O.T. decían que tenían que practicar" *Ella salió en una entrevista de un programa de México "El mañanero" con Brozo, cuando estaba la Copa Mundial de Futbol 2002 en Corea del Sur y Japón *Tiene un tatuaje en su espalda cerca del cuello y uno en su muñeca *Tuvo su regreso en Julio del 2012 con el album "Only One". *Le gustan los chicos de apariencia elegante y algo interesados en la música. *Su nuevo video "The Shadow" fue editado y filmado por su propio hermano. *BoA expresa que no tuvo ningún tipo de cirugia plástica. En una entrevista se le preguntó que qué opina al respecto con las cirugias estéticas y ella respondió que está bien pero que ella no siente la necesidad de realizarse alguna, ya que se encuentra satisfecha con su apariencia. *En este año (2013), sacó su sencillo “Disturbance” con Taemin de SHINee. “Disturbance” ha sido escrito por la misma BoA 'y fue lanzado el 28 de enero. *BoA se refiere a su incursion en el mercado japones como la epoca mas oscura de su vida. Tenia 14 años, sin saber el idioma, tuvo que ir a un pais completamente sola y que ademas no aceptaba artistas extrangeros. Luego de un año, BoA logro el exito con "Listen to my Heart" posicionandose primero en las listas japonesas. Desde ese momento, el exito de BoA en Japon nunca se detuvo y es hasta el dia de hoy que es una de las artistas mas importantes en Japon, junto a las Reinas del Jpop *Es la unica artista no-japonesa hasta el momento en vender mas de 1 millón de discos en 3 ocasiones *Fue la primera artista coreana en ser invitada a uno de los festivales de rock mas prestigiosos de Japon, "Summer Sonic 2012" *Lleva los titulos de "Reina del Kpop", "La estrella de Asia"; "La pionera del Hallyu", "La que invadio Japon", y desde el 2006 debido al exito de "Meri Kuri" tambien en Japon la titulan "La Reina de las Baladas". Ella comento que todos esos titulos son un gran honor y que se lo debe todo a sus fans porque ellos le dan la fuerza para seguir adelante *La cancion "The Shadow" incluida en su album "Only One" (el cual compuso en su totalidad), esta dedicada a sus fans *BoA lloro en mas de la mitad de sus conciertos al despedirse de sus fans *Entre sus amigos mas cercanos de SM esta Amber de f(x); Yunho, y Changmin de TVXQ, DongHae, Siwon, Heechul, Yeesung y EunHyuk de Super Junior, todos los miembros de SHINee y Las actrices Lee Yeon Hee y Go Hara. Sin embargo se lleva muy bien con todos y es muy cercana a las chicas de SNSD, principalmente a Sooyoung, Tiffany y Jessica. *E incluso se dice que es muy cercana a Sooyoung, porque cuando Sooyoung debuto en japon, ella estaba en la misma situacion que BoA cuando debuto en ese pais (sin saber el idioma y sola), y porque cuando debuto Sooyoung, BoA estaba promocionando en Japon. *Su pelicula Hollywoodense a ser estrenada ha cambiado de titulo. De ser llamada "COBU3D", ahora se titula "Make your move" *Su Japones es el mejor de todos los idols e incluso los mismo japoneses la halagan y comentan que es tan bueno como el de un nativo *"Estoy muy sola en Japon. La mejor manera superar mi soledad es visitar el sitio online de mis fans. Al igual que ellos quieren saber de mi, yo quiero saber como están ellos. Cada vez que me siento sola, entro a esos sitios... ver que mis fans me aman incondicionalmente, me motiva y me da la fuerza para seguir adelante. Practico y practico para no defraudarlos" *Le encanta comer y no le gusta hacer ejercicio *Tiene un complejo con su altura y culpa a SM por eso. Dice que debido a que le exigian hacer dieta cuando entro a la compañia, no pudo crecer mas *Es timida y vergonzosa Enlaces *BoA pagina oficial *BoA página oficial de corea *BoA página oficial en ingles *BoA página oficial en Taiwan *Facebook oficial *lTwitter oficial *Hancinema *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) Galería Videografia 'Corea thumb|left|300px|♫Everlastingthumb|right|300px|♫ID; Peace B 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|♫Milestonethumb|right|300px|♫WOO WEEKEND 'Internacional' thumb|left|300px|♫I Did It For Love thumb|right|300px|♫Eat You Up (Cha ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:CPop Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JCantante Categoría:CCantante